The ubiquity of the Internet enables new techniques adaptation to enable direct distribution of multimedia files and real-time media streaming to end-users in an electronic format. The advantages associated with electronic distribution allow media content providers to establish global distribution systems for digital content. Furthermore, new compression algorithms, designed specifically for multimedia data, dramatically reduce the bandwidth and storage space required for the electronic distribution of multimedia data. This, together with the availability of broadband communication, encourages content providers to adopt the Internet as an alternate distribution system complementing the conventional distribution systems (e.g., cable or satellite TV).
Peer-to-peer (P2P) or grid networks enable the distribution of media between users without using server centric solutions. As an example, P2P file sharing systems are well known in the industry and use a very efficient technology to deliver media. Examples for such P2P systems are BitTorrent® and Gnutella. However, these systems do not distribute the content in real-time. Rather, a user can download the content (files) and view it only when the download has completed, i.e., a user cannot view the file (e.g., a movie) while downloading it.
Recently, new systems for real-time streaming over P2P networks have been developed. Examples for such systems may be found in “A Data Driver Overlay Network for Efficient Live Media Streaming” by Zhang, et al. and in “Peer-to-Peer Media Streaming Using CollectCast”, by Hefeeda, et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference merely for the useful understanding of the background of the invention. Real-time streaming systems fail to fully utilize the network's resources, as they do not consider the asymmetric nature of the nodes (peers) in a typical Internet protocol (IP) network.
Generally, such systems consider the upload bandwidth of nodes as equal to the download bandwidth. This is rarely the case in IP networks, such as asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) and cable based networks, as in most cases a node's upload bandwidth is half or less of the bandwidth of the download. Another type of real-time P2P network for distributing media can be found in PCT application number PCT/IL2007/000392 entitled “Realtime Media Distribution in a P2P Network”, by Omer Luzzatti, et al. (hereinafter “Luzzatti”) which is assigned to common assignee and incorporated herein by reference merely for the useful understanding of the background of the invention. Luzzatti discloses a real-time P2P network where nodes in the network can act in the role of ‘amplifiers’ to increase the total available bandwidth made available in the network and thus to improve the quality of the media consumed by the viewers.
In such systems, where the video delivery to an accepting node is from one or more donating nodes, it is essential to maintain the quality of the video content. That is, it is important to ensure that video streams continue to be pleasurable to the eye and ear. A common approach to address this requirement is to have a buffer that buffers a few seconds of the data stream delivered to the accepting node. However, due to changes in network traffic patterns, or the availability of a donating node to provide data to the accepting node, such phenomenon occurs and results in undesirable visual or audio appearance. Furthermore, changes in loads between different channels, geographical areas and zones also impact the reliability of the service. Below a certain service level, the quality of service is insufficient for the transmission of video swarms.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution for managing a system for providing video swarms responding to changes in load patterns. It would be further advantageous to enable effective and efficient allocation of additional nodes that are necessary to provide a desired level of quality of service of the video swarms in a plurality of channels.